Patch Notes
Update #8 https://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135512931363703993/ Hello everyone! Here's a weekend patch to a fix few more reported issues. (-DC) Highlights: * Fixed local player drop-ins * Fixed epilogue loop in NG+ if player skipped the final cutscene * Fixed Glen's Hip Toss and Kick Toss doing no damage * Fixed cases where weather was appearing indoors (dojos, elevator) * Fixed cases where weapons stored in a hideout just before saving would not save * Fixed NG+ chapter selection clearing side quest progress * Fixed Rudy's hidden book not triggering * Fixed bug where soda machines were vending the wrong brand * Fixed arm positioning for Riki skin Update #7https://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135512931348381559/ Hello everyone! This is a general bug-fixing patch. We’ve got more on the way. Enjoy! Highlights * Fixed bug where gas-grenade cop did not throw their grenade * Fixed bug where inventory was not usable in Arena * Fixed bug where objects could be carried out of Arena matches * Fixed bug where menu music kept playing between Arena matches * Fixed bug where double-jump would not reset after a soft landing * Increased hat friction * Fixed bug where Ivan failed to exit the Courtyard level * Fixed Ether Vortex Rune * Made AI run during the “get to class” scene * Fixed falling from Blustery Kick Ex Update #6 https://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135512133549611498/ Hello, We hope you're enjoying the multiplayer update! We've got a lot cooking right now, but didn't want to hold off too long on addressing some bugs that we have fixed, so we're releasing another patch tonight, and hope to follow up again shortly. (-DC) Highlights: * Added a cool-down for tutorial pop-ups so they aren't inadvertently skipped * Added visual indicators when a vending machine is empty and when you have extracted all of its available contents * Fixed a possible loss of control bug with the lift to Merv Tower * Fixed a bug where the final boss could flip its body * Fixed enemies spawning too close to players when they transition into a level * Fixed issue where Tex could fall into water when fleeing * Fixed Cliffhanger achievement not triggering * Fixed excessive AI "back-off" * Fixed some hidden objects still retaining physics properties even when invisible * Fixed sound effect issues when multiple identical sounds trigger at the same time (i.e. when defeating multiple enemies at once) * Added a command line option to disable flashing effects that can negatively affect some players (use --noflash) * Added a command line option to override the port the game listens on, to work around port forwarding issues reported by some players (use --port X, where X is the desired port number) Update #5 http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135511455871971646/ This is it! The patch for the infamous Multiplayer Save bug. This represents a near-total rewrite of the game’s unlock system, as well as parts of the save system. Now, when you join an online game, your entire personal unlock list will be brought into that game with you. And, when you save the game online (including auto-save), that list will get saved back into the save file that it came from. (Story progress still only saves for the host.) Your existing save files will be upgraded when you load them. Duplicate characters will be merged. If they had inventory or money, that inventory and money will be assigned to different player slots (it gets merged if you have 0 items and less than $3). Characters with less-than-baseline stats will have those stats upgraded. For a more detailed explanation about why this patch was necessary, see http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135511455872012053/ Highlighted Unlock Fixes: * Your full character list is now available in online multiplayer games * Changes to your characters are saved in online multiplayer games * Fixed a bug where two players playing as the same character could overwrite each other’s character data * Fixed a bug where the 10th save slot would always be overwritten by new saves * Better handling of player names in online games * Fixed issues with Mike and Chris changing skins * Calvin now gets his lifter in Arena matches * HUD drop-in now works for couch multiplayer * Fixed drop-in support for couch multiplayer in arena matches * Fixed characters being unlocked with zeroed stats Other Highlights: * Fixed potential infinite stun in the final fight * Fixed two moves whose inputs were activating other moves due to internal ordering (Bruno Suplex, Rudy Shining Wizard) * Fixed weather flickering in online multiplayer * Fixed controller rumble in network games being sent to the wrong local player slot * Fixed head icon and card for a Rudy skin * Fixed crime being reported on the subway train * Fixed a scene in the ending credits restarting on controller input * Fixed Mike’s Twirly Noodle not being usable unless Bobsled was also unlocked * Fixed Chris’s backhand grapple * Fixed bug where a player grabbing a victim from another could leave the original attacker temporarily stuck * Work-around for a handle leak in .NET on Windows 10 Previous patch notes: http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135511027322897281/ Update 5a: * Fixed incorrect character filtering during game setup, for New Game+ games * Save game highlighting for New Game+ games * Fixed a byte wrap-around bug with Max Energy Update #4 http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135511027322897281/ Hello, We've released another patch tonight which should be the last update before the multiplayer progress issues are resolved. Thank you for your patience. (-DC) Balance Highlights: * Milk bottles now have the ability to withstand around three throws worth of collateral damage before breaking. This should alleviate a large portion of the pain in the milk run quest. It's still a challenge with multiple players, but hopefully a more fair one * You will no longer trigger crime events if your character is thrown into citizens or civic property, since it was clearly not your fault * Added more starting moves to all heroes * Added substitution grapple moves that now allow all hero characters to participate in attacks when holding enemies from the front or back * Rudy now enjoys increased grab duration time so he can perform more grapple combos * Nerfed character throws from prone position (a.k.a "canon throws") so they no longer do damage, but are still effective for throwing enemies into pits or for crowd control Bug Highlights: * Fixed Chris' ability to perform combos and avoid charging moves during flurries * Fixed move unlock mismatch causing Glen and Provie to not start with valid jump kicks * Fixed bug where adopting one cat was unlocking the reward for adopting all cats * Many move fixes across the board for all hero fighters * Improved our ability to diagnose and fix network desynchronizations Update #3 Steam Community Patch Notes http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135510669599354171/ Highlights: * Fixed numerous stability / control issues when invoking exit modals in all screens * Fixed dumpsters not being functional in multiplayer games * Fixed friendly fire not being functional in Arena mode * Added story difficulty selection to save file data so it persists between plays * Fixed issues with mid-game arena joining players not being assigned a team or arena stats * Fixed willpower/special meters not reverting to story levels after an arena match * Fixed bug where defense-rich items could cause max energy to reach 0 * Fixed macOS builds not storing desynchronization diagnostic files Update 3a * Fixed meters not refilling between Arena rounds * Fixed Adam saying his story dialogue in Arena * Fixed "Unknown player left the game" bug when joining multiplayer games Update #2 Steam Community Update http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135510393201014534/ Hello again! We're still working on the fix for saving progress in multiplayer games. In the meantime, we have some more quick fixes we wanted to get out to you right away. Highlights: * Fixed bug where games saved in New Game+ mode would become regular saves * Fixed bug where arena stats overwrote story stats if you used the training arena and exited through the classroom door * Fixed bug where it was no longer possible to select non-hero unlocks in Arena mode * Fixed bug where the button used to cycle inventory items did nothing * Fixed bug where joining players could lose control in the menu system (Exit Arena, Exit To Title) * Fixed rendering issues in the Pause Screen menus on macOS Update #1Steam Community Update http://steamcommunity.com/app/422810/discussions/0/135510393196528416/ Hello everyone! Thank you for playing River City Ransom: Underground. We’ve been working on this game for a long time, and we’re so glad that it’s finally out for you to enjoy. That being said, we know a lot of you have run into issues playing the game, and we’re working hard to fix those now. Today we’re putting out a quick patch to fix some of the major problems people have encountered. I want to say, in particular, that our highest priority right now is fixing the issue where your progress in online games is not saved! This is a larger change, so it will be coming in a future patch (hopefully the next one). Thanks everyone! Highlights: * Fixed bug where stamina increases wrapped around from 255 to 0 * Fixed bug where unlocked hero characters started with zero stats * Fixed bug where binding the block button would bind it to the menu button * Fixed bug where you could not access sub-menus of the pause menu while other players are in the menu * Fixed bug where it was possible to skip past the special move tutorial and not receive special moves, making it impossible to continue the tutorial * Fixed bug where you could buy Ground Pound for Alex (a non-functional move) Note: If you still have problems with your bindings, try deleting your "bindings.yaml" file, in the game's installation directory.